Blame it On the Alcohol
by lucyintheskywithdiamonds711
Summary: Takes place during Blame it on the Alcohol. A love story between Sam and Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I haven't written a fanfiction in a very long time but I'm trying to get back into it so bear with me if it's bad. It's my first one in a very long time :)**

**Sam/Quinn—takes place during the party in "Blame it on the Alcohol"**

—**Lucy**

Quinn looks over at Santana and Sam making out on the couch and suddenly her stomach rolls with nausea. It shouldn't bother her. She cheated on him and he broke up with her. That was how it was supposed to be. But looking at him all over Santana was enough to literally drive her insane. Quinn grabs a red cup and fills it with some kind of alcohol on the table. She thinks that if she drinks enough, maybe all of this will go away. If she drinks enough, then maybe, just maybe Sam and Santana will disappear from her all together and she can be alone.

She drinks the first cup in a matter of seconds and feels the tingles already start at her feet. It's been a while since she has had a drink, but she know remembers how good it feels. Her head feels lighter and for a minute everything is normal. That is, of course, until Rachel screams for everyone to play spin the bottle. From the way that Finn just shut her down, I'm guessing it was to make him feel jealous.

Quinn's surprised when she sees Sam peel Santana off from straddling his lap and places her on the couch. He raises his hand in the air and says, "I want to play!" Santana's too drunk to mind too much and everyone circles up on the floor while they start the game.

Quinn can't help but stare at Sam the whole time, praying that the bottle will land on her when she rolls. He looks up at her for a brief second, their eyes meeting, making her heart beat erratically, but then she looks away and places his hand on Santana's hip. Quinn looks down, feeling the dry ache in her stomach rage,

Brittany spins the bottle and Quinn crosses her fingers under her legs that it won't be Sam, but fate has another plan. It lands on Sam and he smiles, licking his big lips and leans in to kiss her. It's a good kiss too. Quinn's eyes start to sting with the threat of tears and she looks around the room to make sure no one notices. Finn is looking at her but the sight of him makes the pain worse. She doesn't love Finn. She loves Sam but she couldn't decide fast enough. Well, she couldn't listen to her heart fast enough and she ruined everything. She looks away quickly so no one will notice them looking at each other.

Santana, bless her soul, started screaming and ended the Brittany and Sam kiss. When they pulled apart Quinn took a deep breath and looked away. There's a lump in Quinn's throat and it doesn't go away even when she looks at the floor for a long time. There is a twisting in her stomach and it takes her a minute to realize that it's not jealousy or regret, she thinks she's going to be sick from the alcohol. Not really too upset that she's leaving the party, Quinn runs upstairs. She can't find a bathroom on the first floor so she runs upstairs again and into what she's guessing is Rachel's room to use the bathroom. But by the time she gets to the toilet, the pain in her stomach passed and she's okay.

She sits on Rachel's bed and closes her eyes, not really wanting to rejoin the party and watch her drunken friends make bigger idiots out of themselves then they already have. The world starts spinning around her with her eyes closed. The alcohol is pulsing through her body and she is honestly unsure of how she hasn't attacked Santana yet.

But the truth is, her heart is too broken to be upset. And she knows this is all her fault. Sam was the perfect guy for her. He loved her, he protected her, he was loyal to her, he wanted nothing more but to make her happy and she couldn't accept his love. A part of her felt that it was because she didn't feel like she deserved him but the other part of her just knew that she wasn't a good person compared to him. He deserves better than her but Quinn hardly thinks Santana is better than her.

There's a light knock on the door but Quinn doesn't move. She doesn't want to get yelled at by Rachel for crossing the yellow caution tape Rachel put all around her house. But the knocking continues so Quinn pushes herself up and yells, "What?"

The door creaks open a bit and Sam is standing in the doorway.

Quinn's body freezes. If he's coming up here with Santana to use the bed, she might have a panic attack in front of everyone. But Sam comes into the room and closes the door behind him quietly, looking at Quinn on the bed.

"Hey," he says after a long pause of silence.

Quinn doesn't say anything. She can't. She can't find her voice and then feels like an idiot when no sound comes out.

Sam fills in the silence. "I saw you run up here and I was just checking to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Quinn says quickly, wishing she didn't sound so rude. He followed her up here to make sure she was okay and she was being rude. She cheated on him, he has every reason to hate her and yet here he is. "It's a little crowded downstairs," she eventually says.

Sam nods and makes his way further into the room, sitting down next to her on the bed. She can smell alcohol coming from off of him but he seems to be perfectly coherent. Then the thought that the only reason he's up here is because he's drunk scares her. But maybe he actually cares about her. Quinn just prays he'll say something now. But when he doesn't, she fills in the silence by saying, "Don't you think Santana will be looking for you?"

She shrugs his shoulders, looking at the wall across from the bed. "She's hysterically crying at the moment so I don't really care."

"Why's she crying?"

"Because she says I'm still in love with you," he answers honestly.

Quinn's heart stops. He's so close to her she can feel the heat of his body on her own skin. She wants to reach out and touch him, even if it's just his hand but she doesn't. She wants to run her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair but she doesn't. She wants to kiss his huge lips and never stop but she doesn't. Instead, she sits there and breathes.

"I'm still in love with you," Quinn says before she can stop herself. She gasps and then pushes herself off the bed, not wanting to be near Sam anymore. She reaches for the door, about to run away and get away from this all, when his voice pulls her back.

"I'm still in love with you too," he finally says. "And that's the problem."

Quinn turns and faces him. Her hands are starting to sweat and shake at the same time but she composes herself. She takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "You do?"

He smiles and nods. "Of course I am, Quinn. I was always in love with you and I was the one waiting the whole time for you to realize it. You didn't love me back and instead you cheated on me. I was there for you through everything and you cheated on me like everything we had didn't matter to you anymore."

"Of course it matters to me," Quinn says. "I was confused and sad and I don't know what I was thinking. Finn and I have history and that's not going away. For some reason, after all of this time he still wants to be with me but I think it's just a rebound from Rachel and for some reason I kissed him. I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was choosing you and not just choosing you because you sang and danced like Justin Bieber but because I actually wanted to be with you."

He doesn't say anything. He just looks at her. He looks at her in a way that she doesn't deserve to be looked at.

"You broke my heart," he says. "I would never cheat on you."

"You're with Santana."

"That's because you lied to me!" he says. Quinn's never seen Sam mad at her before. She's seen him mad at Finn, but it's never been directed at her and she's scared. "Don't make me feel guilty for being with someone who actually likes me."

"Don't make me feel guilty for being upset every time you two publically make out with each other. Or when you make out with Brittany in front of me. It means something to me, Sam. It breaks my heart too."

Sam walks up to Quinn and closes the door behind her, pressing her back lightly to the wood. He places his arm over her and bends down so their faces are only inches apart. "I'm with Santana now," he says. "And I would never cheat on someone."

Before Quinn can stop herself, she pushes herself forward and places her lips on Sam's. When she kissed him before it was nice and sweet but this wasn't. It is full of need and want. Quinn sighs and opens her mouth, letting Sam's tongue enter. He holds her face still while she twines her fingers into his hair. She can taste his breath and pulls herself closer to him. And for the first time kissing Sam sends fireworks off in her mind. She moves closer and presses her body against his.

But then it's over. He pulls away and looks at her.

"I never got my goodbye kiss," he says. "But it looks like I just got it."

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Goodbye, Quinn," he says and leaves.

She stands in the doorway of Rachel Berry's room, feeling alone and sad, knowing that this is all her fault.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I'll update really really soon! Please leave comments!**

**Love you all—Lucy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating fast because I'm excited that I just started my new fanficiton account! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

—**Lucy**

Not wanting to stick around the party anymore, Quinn decides to leave without saying goodbye. She can hear yells coming from downstairs and they're mostly all about Sam and Santana "Getting it in" which is something Quinn doesn't really want to deal with anymore.

She walks onto the road, her shoes in one hand, trying to make it safely home when she's still a little buzzed. She reaches up with her other hand and touches her lips. They still tingle from her kiss with Sam. It was amazing. It was like they finally connected and she loved every minute of it.

But he didn't want her back and it was something she had to accept.

She watches her feet as she walks and they start shifting back and forth, back and forth and she almost falls into the road. In this moment in time, Quinn has never felt so alone in all of her life.

It doesn't take long for Quinn to make it home. She drops her shoes next to the front door and avoids contact with her mother while she goes up the stairs and into her room. Without even changing out of her clothes, Quinn crawls into bed and falls asleep.

_Someone's hands touch Quinn's shoulders lightly while she's lying down and wake her up. Scared as to who it is, Quinn pulls back. But then she sees his face. It's Sam. He's standing over her with his perfectly combed blonde hair and his beautiful lips. Quinn opens her mouth to talk but Sam lifts a finger to stop her. Instead, he pulls her towards him and brings her lips to him. He kisses her so deeply that he skin feels like it is going to melt right off of her. Every part of her body is on fire. He lightly guides her back on the bed and hovers over her. His hand ghosts up her shirt and she feels like she is about to burst into flames. He parts his lips and breathes on her. "Sam," she whispers._

And is startled awake when she nearly falls out of bed. Quinn takes a minute to catch her breath. It was only a dream, she tells herself.

"Sorry," she hears in the darkness.

Quinn screams but covers her mouth when she realizes it's Sam standing in her room.

"Fabulous," she says to herself. "Now it's like Inception in here. A dream within a dream. Goodness gracious." She tries smacking her head to wake up but it doesn't work. Instead, she's just hurting herself. She takes a deep breath and look in front of her. "Dream, please leave me alone. I'm tried and hung over and I just want some peace and quiet while I try to ignore the blazing headache I have." 

Sam takes a step forward into the room, trying to suppress his laugh from the obviously confused Quinn. "Were you just dreaming about me, Quinn?" Sam asks, biting his bottom lip.

She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "Since this is a dream it doesn't matter what I tell you so yes. I had a dream that Sam and I were kissing. The real Sam, not you. And it was amazing and then just as it was getting good, I feel into this dream and now I can't seem to wake—up—" Quinn swallows hard when realization hits her in the face. "This is real isn't it?" she asks quietly.

Sam nods.

Quinn can't help herself but throw her body across the room and start punching Sam as hard as she can. It's not very hard but the intent is still there. He grabs her hands and pins them to her sides with ease. "You know you're going to lose this, Quinn."

"Why would you let me tell you that? Clearly I thought that Leonardo DiCaprio was going to walk in anytime soon!"

Sam laughs again but bites down on his lip. "I'm sorry, okay? Can we make peace?"

Quinn calms down but pulls away. She storms over to her bed, glad the blinds are closed or he would be able to see just how red her cheeks are. Sam comes over to her bed and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I should have tried to convince you a little harder that you weren't sleeping."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be off blaming it on the alcohol or whatever? Maybe having Santana straddle your hips while she makes out with you, not even realizing that you're an actual human being?"

"Be nice," Sam says quietly. "She's my girlfriend."

"I was your girlfriend first," Quinn mumbles, but Sam ignores it.

He hesitates for a moment but eventually says, "I came over here to make sure you're okay. We ended on a bad note and then you left without another word. I didn't know what else to do but go looking for you. I knew you didn't have a car and all of your friends were at the party. You scared me half to death."

"I'm not yours to worry about anymore, remember?" Quinn mumbles.

"Still, I do worry about you," he says kindly, instantly making Quinn feel bad for being so rude. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can leave now."

"You're not driving, are you?" Quinn demands.

"No," Sam says. "I'm walking home."

"You live ten minutes away by car," she protests.

He shrugs. "That's pretty much my only option. Santana's staying at Rachel's, Finn hates me because of everything with you, and I refuse to call my parents so it looks like I'm out of luck."

He gets off of the bed and starts for the door when Quinn calls out, "You can stay here."

He pivots and faces her. "Are you actually crazy?" he asks.

"Sam," Quinn sighs. "I know you probably hate me right now and I deserve that, but we can still be friends. And friends help each other out. You can stay in the guest room and then I'll drive you home in the morning when we're sober and perfectly fine to drive."

Sam pauses for a minute, contemplating his answer. But he eventually says, "I should get home."

"Sam," Quinn begs. "Trust me."

He laughs and Quinn realizes that was the wrong choice of words. Sam has no reason to trust her. But he nods. "Okay," he says. "Just don't tell Santana about this, alright?"

Quinn nods, biting her lip. She figures that if she can't be with Sam, be with him the way that she wants, then she can at least have him in her life. They can still be friends and that way she can still be in his life. It's going to take a long time for him to regain trust in Quinn and she knows that. But she's willing to try. She's in love with Sam and she's not going to stop at anything until she gets what she wants.

"Do you need help finding the guest room?" Quinn asks.

He shakes his head. "We used to come here all the time when we were dating," he says. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Thank you, Sam. It's really sweet of you to worry about me the way that you do," Quinn says. "I don't deserve you."

Sam walks over to Quinn's bed and holds her face in his hands. He brings his lips to her forehead and holds them there for what seems like an eternity, but in Quinn's mind, it's not long enough. He whispers against her skin, "You deserve the best, Quinn. I will always love you."

And before Quinn can open her eyes, he's gone. Her heart feels like it is about to jump out of her chest.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispers before falling back onto her bed for a restless sleep.

**Hope you all liked it! New chapter coming soon! Remember to review so I know what you guys really think!**

**Love you all—Lucy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! New chapter, same story line. I think I'll be wrapping it up soon so stay with me if you like the story :) I hope this is a good chapter!**

—**Lucy**

When Quinn wakes up in the morning, she has the world's worst hang over ever. It's so horrible that she can't even sit up on her bed without feeling a roll of nausea. So she stays where she is, staring at the ceiling, at least until her head stops spinning. She wants to go and check on Sam and see if he's okay, but she physically can't. Plus, he's probably already home, calling Santana on the phone.

Ugh. Quinn rolls over and hides her face in her pillow. Quinn falls in and out of sleep for a little while, not sure when she's awake and when she's asleep. She tries getting out of bed but it's useless. She's going to stay all day in bed.

There's a light knock on her door. Suddenly excited that it may be Sam, Quinn sits up, too fast of course, and rushes to the bathroom so she can throw up. She feels someone hold her hair back while she throws up but she's too embarrassed to look up.

"It's okay, once you throw up, you'll feel much better," the voice says. Suddenly taken over by disappointment, Quinn looks up to see Finn standing there, a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she demands, pushing him out of the way so she can clear her mouth out with water from the faucet. "How did you get in here?"

"I knocked," he says innocently. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You disappeared last night and no one knew where you went. I could have driven you home. I was the designated driver for the night."

"Finn," Quinn croaks over her sore throat. "Can you just go? I'm not really in the mood right now."

Quinn makes her way back over to her bed and curls in a ball on top of it. Finn makes his way, uninvited, over to her bed and sits down. She wants to hit him but that would take too much energy.

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn asks.

"You love him, don't you?"

She waits for him to elaborate.

"Sam," he verifies. "You love him a lot. I can tell by the way you look at him. He loves you too. He just can't love you right now, but he will."

"I don't love anyone," Quinn says. "I'm perfectly fine being single and alone for the rest of my life."

Finn rolls his eyes. "I thought we were going to have something amazing, but the fact of the matter is, it was only amazing because we wanted it to be. We were bored with being happy so being together gave us something to look forward to. But it was wrong and I'm sorry you lost Sam because of me."

Quinn shrugs. "I wasn't exactly forced into kissing you."

Finn smiles lightly and plays with the corner of one of her sheets. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Quinn asks, finally feeling well enough to sit up on her bed. She crosses her arms over her chest and keeps her eyes closed so the world doesn't spin around her.

"I know how you can get Sam back."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough," he argues. "Listen, what was the first song you and Sam sang together? The first song that made you two fall in love with each other?"

Quinn doesn't have to think long or hard about it. She remembers it like it was yesterday. They sang "Lucky" together and it was the moment she realized she was in love with him. She hadn't admitted it for a really long time, but he had swept her off her feet even when she denied a kiss from him. She couldn't stop herself from being head over heels in love with him. And when she thought about it now, there was a dark ache in her chest thinking about the amazing thing that she had and lost.

"Lucky," Quinn breathes.

"What's the first line of the chorus?"

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend," Quinn recites, suddenly realizing what Finn means. "So I need to become best friends with him?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "You thought of it."

"But you put the idea in my head."

They both say at the same time, "Inception."

Both of them start to laugh and it feels nice to have a light moment through all of the drama. Finn stands up and heads for the door.

"Finn?" Quinn calls. He turns around to look at her. "I really do love you. It's just with Sam—"

"It's different," he finishes. "It's okay. I just want you to be happy now and if that means being with Sam, then I want you to be with Sam."

Quinn nods her head, but suddenly feels another roll of nausea and runs to the bathroom, covering her mouth.

**Short but sweet, I think :) The next chapter will be the last one of this story! Let me know what you think! I love every single person who reads my stories!**

—**Lucy**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as you all have probably seen, Finn and Quinn got together on Glee and I'm not too happy about it :( However, this is my fanfiction and I still love Sam and Quinn together so they shall stay that way :) It gives me some hope**

—**Lucy**

Quinn watches Sam at his locker, trying to hide herself behind a wall. People stare at her and give her mean death glares, but she doesn't care. She just watches him to see what he does. Santana comes up to him and gives him a very very long kiss before returning to wherever the hell she is going. Quinn tries not to vomit when she watches. Eventually, he closes his locker and starts towards her. Pretending like she has no idea he's right in front of her, Quinn walks right into him and falls to the ground.

Apologizing over and over again, Sam helps Quinn to her feet with a huge smile over his perfect lips. Quinn tries not to stare at them and brings her eyes to his face.

"I didn't even see you there. I am so sorry, Quinn," Sam apologizes for the ninetieth time.

Quinn just smiles and looks down at her dress, which has remained in tact. Her plans seems to be working relatively well. She brushes some dust off his shoulder and her hand lingers there for a moment while Sam smiles at her. He clears his throat and pulls away. Quinn, now embarrassed, does the same.

"You're going to glee club later, right?" Quinn asks, though she can feel her face burning red hot.

Sam nods, "Yea. I was actually trying out a new thing that I'm kind of excited for everyone to see."

"Really? Can I know about it?"

Sam bites his lip and shakes his head. "Sorry, it's a surprise. But you'll hear it later."

Quinn nods once. "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Sam looks confused. "I was the one that ran into you—"

Quinn cuts him off, "Not about that," she says. "About everything. You didn't deserve any of that and I'm really sorry."

Sam looks down at his feet and kicks a small piece of dirt across the floor. He exhales deeply and finally meets her eye line. "We can be friends now, right?"

Quinn nods, biting her lip until she can taste the smallest bit of blood touch her tongue. She really hopes Sam can't see it. Without thinking much on it, Sam reaches forward and wraps his arms around Quinn, holding her in a tight hug. She hugs him back, trying to wrap her arms around his entire body but kind of failing at it. She rests her face against his chest while he touches the small of her back. With a sharp intake of breath, Sam pulls away and walks down the hall without even saying goodbye to Quinn.

She stands there confused while her legs feel like jelly and her mind is racing a million times a minute. This is going to be a good day.

•

The entire glee club sits in their normal spots. Quinn tries not to look as Santana's legs wraps around Sam's body. Finn winks at her from across the room and she tries to ignore him. Sam has his guitar on his lap, which makes Santana mad because she wants him to rub her legs. He's tuning it up while they all wait for Mr. Schuester to show up.

"Do you have a song today, Quinn?" Mercedes asks Quinn.

She looks up and smiles, "I actually do."

Shortly after, Mr. Schuester shows up wearing a ridiculous vest that they all ignore. He asks if anyone has anything prepared for today and naturally, Sam stands up with his guitar and gets in front of the group. He pulls a stool up so he can sit on it and play at the same time.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special to me," he says, though he doesn't look at Santana. He doesn't look at anyone. He just looks at his hands and starts playing. As soon as he starts to play, Quinn can recognize the song easily. Walk Away by Ben Harper, one of the most romantic and painful songs she has ever heard. And then Sam starts to sing and she finds herself turning to mush.

_Oh, no_

_Here comes that sun again_

_That means another day_

_Without you, my friend_

_And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself_

_And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else_

_And it's so hard to do_

_And so easy to say_

_But sometimes, sometimes_

_You just have to walk away_

_Walk away_

_So many people to love in my life_

_Why do I worry about one?_

_But'a you put the happi- in my -ness_

_You put the good times into my fun_

_And it's so hard to do_

_And so easy to say_

_But sometimes, sometimes_

_You just have to walk away_

_Walk away_

_And head for the door_

_We've tried the goodbyes_

_So many days_

_We walk in the same direction_

_So that we could never stray_

_They say if you love somebody_

_Then you have got to set them free_

_But I would rather be locked to you_

_Than live in this pain and misery_

_They say that time will make all this go away_

_But it's time that has taken my tomorrows_

_And turned them into yesterdays_

_And once again, that rising sun is a droppin' on down_

_And once again, you, my friend, are nowhere to be found_

_And it's so hard to do_

_And so easy to say_

_But sometimes, sometimes_

_You just have to walk away_

_Walk away_

_And head for the door_

_You just walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Just walk on, walk on_

_Turn and head for the door_

_You just walk away_

When it finishes, Quinn can feel tears falling from her eyes onto her cheeks. She quickly brushes them away. If anyone saw those, then she can't say that she just wants to be Sam's friend because then everyone would know she's in love with him. What surprises Quinn the most is when the song finishes, Sam looks up at her—not his girlfriend—but looks at Quinn. He gives a small smile before he looks at the rest of the club. Santana, noticing it too, stands up and walks out of the room without bringing too much attention on herself.

Everyone starts clapping and Sam smiles, walking over to his seat.

Mr. Schuester walks to the front of the room, still clapping and smiles. "That was amazing. Really truly amazing. Good work, Sam. Now, does anyone else have a song prepared for today?"

Quinn automatically raises her hand without even thinking. When Mr. Schuester calls on her, she can't help but gasp. She looks down to see Sam smiling at her, waiting for her to go on stage. Quinn takes a deep breath and walks on stage, grabbing the microphone with all of her might. The band starts the music and Quinn starts thinking. She doesn't think about it too much. She just sings.

_Honestly, what will become of me_

_Don't like reality_

_It's way too clear to me_

_But really life is dandy_

_We are what we don't see_

_Miss everything daydreaming_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Come to an end_

_Come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Come to an end_

_Come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Traveling, I only stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay-tay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Come to an end_

_Come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Come to an end_

_Come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

But before she can even finish the song, there are too many tears in her eyes to even see the people in front of her. She stops singing and silently cries in front of everyone. She can feel one person in particular staring at her strongly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispers, before dismissing herself from the classroom and running to the halls.

She's so embarrasses she feels like her head is going to explode. But she can't stop moving. She runs down the halls and out of school, only to miss a concerned friend following shortly behind her.

•

Quinn lies on her bed and tries to hide her face in her pillow, but it's no use. She sang the song. The song about missing what you lost and wanting it back. And she cried. She cried in front of everyone. Is it possible to actually die of embarrassment? If so, Quinn is awfully close. Her phone has rung a couple of times but she just can't bring herself to answering it.

She tries to fall asleep but then the image of Sam, just before she stopped to cry, keeps popping up in her head. He looked sad and confused and he probably thought she was some lunatic.

Quinn starts thinking of possible schools she can transfer to on such short notice. The short notice being tomorrow morning. Ugh. This is absolutely awful.

There is a knock on her bedroom door. Too conflicted with her own thoughts and problems, she doesn't even hear the knock. It's not until Sam actually comes into the room that she sees him.

"Oh my god!" Quinn screams. "You scared me half to death."

"I knocked—twice," he says.

Too mad to see him and even more embarrassed that he sees her crying again, Quinn screams, "Get out! I don't want you here!"

"We clearly need to talk, Quinn," he argues. "That song—"

"Your song!" Quinn rebuttals. "Why don't we start with that because it's not like Santana is walking away from you any time soon. Who was that song for?"

He shrugs. "I guess I just like the song…"

"Not good enough, Sam," Quinn argues.

"Fine!" he sighs. "It was for you! Okay? I didn't know it at first but then I realized it's for you. I can't help myself, Quinn. No matter how hard you hurt me, I can't help myself when I'm around you. I need to be with you. I—I—"

Quinn walks over and wraps her arms around Sam's shoulders. "I am sorry, Sam. You know I'm sorry so why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because," he pulls away slightly to look at her face, "I'm scared of my feelings for you. I feel like they can ruin me. They're too strong to take anything lightly."

Quinn can't do anything but pull Sam's face to hers and kiss him with every ounce of emotion she has left in her body. She's cheating again, but this time it feels too right to be wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! I love all of you so much! You are seriously the nicest people in the world and I'm so glad you liked my story :) I would just like to say that I learned a new word over the past 24 hours—Fabrevans. Very nice. I love it! I'm a proud supporter of Fabrevans 3 Well, here is another chapter. I hope you all like it! If you have any suggestions, I would LOVE to hear them! I'm trying to incorporate the new episode with this story so it all flows. Let me know how I do!**

—**Lucy **

Quinn grabs Sam's face, but is surprised when her hands are removed from him. She opens his eyes and sees that Sam already has his open. He lightly pulls away from her.

"Sam," Quinn whispers. "I thought you—wanted me."

"I'm dating Santana," Sam says. "Right now it doesn't matter the feelings I have for you. Santana is my girlfriend and I have no reason to break up with her. I can't cheat on her. I know how badly it hurts."

Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out. She feels like she's going to vomit. Her head spins in a million different directions. Sam looks at her, afraid she might actually get sick. He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she says to him. "Sam, I'm in love with you! Okay? I am! Why can't you see that?"

Sam gets really quiet. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Quinn. I love you too, more than you know. But it's not fair to Santana."

Years form in Quinn's eyes and she feels them spill over onto her cheeks. Her throat feels tight and her legs are begging for her to run away. But she stays where she is. "Do you love her?"

Sam walks over to Quinn and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you later, Quinn."

Sam leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

•

Quinn isn't thinking clearly. Her thoughts are crowded and she just wants to get out as fast as she can. She gets in her car and starts driving without even really realizing where she's going. It's not until her car is parked that she thinks about the fact she drove to Finn's house. If Sam doesn't want her, then Finn will. They will be the perfect couple together and she will win prom queen and everything. Everything will be perfect—or at least, she'll make everything perfect.

Quinn walks up to the front door and the moment Finn answers it, she throws herself on him and starts kissing him. Finn is only too eager to reply to the kiss. As they make their way up the stairs, Quinn can't help but feel empty. She doesn't love Finn, but he's the only one she can have at the moment, so he'll have to do.

After half an hour or so, Quinn and Finn just sit on his bed and look at each other.

"This was unexpected," he says with a goofy grin on his face.

Quinn suddenly realizes what Sam meant about hurting people. If you toy with their emotions enough, eventually they'll fall apart. She looks as Finn as someone she used to love and someone she could love again. But she doesn't look at him the way she looks at Sam.

Her heart doesn't race when he smiles. She doesn't want to reach out and stroke Finn's hair. She doesn't get tingles in her toes every time he smiles and starts to sing. She doesn't want to wrap her arms around him and lie together for the rest of eternity.

She doesn't want to do any of that with Finn. But her mom once told her that sometimes you have to love what's good for you. And right now, Finn is good for Quinn and that's something she's going to have to accept. Maybe her heart will heal one day. Maybe she'll wake up and feel for Finn the way she does for Sam. Maybe, just maybe, what's good for her can actually be what she wants.

"I figured it was about time," Quinn says.

But deep down in her heart, Quinn knows everything she's doing is a lie and that's enough to kill her.

•

The next day at school is weird. Sam and Santana are still together in the hallways and Finn obnoxiously winks at Quinn as he walks by her in the hallways. She smiles back. At least she's putting in an effort.

Quinn and Rachel are the only ones in the celibacy club, which Quinn is mostly joining for Sam to see that she's waiting for him and not with anyone else. But one day, Puck and Lauren decide to show up along with Finn and Santana. What has actually come to this world? Puck notices the hickey on Quinn's neck Finn gave her the other night. She is able to lie her way out of it, but she can't help but be embarrassed. She's using Finn and it's not fair.

After celibacy club, Quinn goes to her locker to get together all of her books to take home, though she doesn't really feel like doing any homework.

"Hey," she hears from behind her.

Twirling around, Quinn comes face to face with Sam. She's surprised but can't help the fact that her heart starts racing in her chest.

"How was celibacy club?" Sam asks.

"Why don't you ask Santana?" Quinn says lightly.

Sam shrugs. "It's kind of weird that she's in it, I personally think. IT might have something to do with the fact that she's dating me."

"You and Santana haven't had sex?" Quinn asks in amazement.

"No," Sam answers simply. "I would join celibacy club but it interferes with my guitar lesson practice."

"Right," Quinn says, but she can't get her head around the fact that Sam is the perfect human being. She's happy he's talking to her though. She was afraid that ever since what happened in her room things could get weird, but she's surprisingly happy to remember that Sam is an amazing guy and he would never be so petty.

Sam reaches his hand to Quinn's neck and touches the sensitive, red skin of her hickey. "Looks like someone's not being so celibate," he says. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Suddenly struck with fear, Quinn tries to throw out the excuse she did at the club today. "I burnt myself on a curling iron!" she blurts out.

"You know when I was a really little boy, my dad would take me out back at the barn and show me how to put together and engine of the old '69 red convertible we had. It didn't run well but it was still fun to learn how to put the pieces together after I took them apart. Well, one day, I tried starting the engine and when it didn't work, I wasn't really thinking and shoved my hand into the engine to find the problem and I burnt myself so badly that an entire layer of skin peeled off into my hand."

"Ew," Quinn whispers.

Sam laughs. "It was disgusting. Anyways, I noticed after that moment that every one of my burns always has a glassy cover on it to protect the body from harmful bacteria that could get inside of it. That," Sam touches her neck, "doesn't have a shine to it. That's an underground hickey. You don't have to lie to me, Quinn."

"I—I'm sorry," she says. "But I'm not with anyone, I promise."

"You're allowed to be happy, Quinn," Sam says, putting his hand on her shoulder. "And we're allowed to be friends." Like he always does, Sam leans forward and kisses Quinn's forehead. "I'll see you later."

Quinn watches as Sam joins Santana in the hallways. This is going to be harder than she thought.

**I hope you all liked it! Thank you to everyone who has read my story and has said something nice about it. It honestly means the world to me. And remember, if you want me to read a story please send it to me because I am so bad at finding amazing stories that I know are out there!**

—**Lucy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! I love everyone who has reviewed. You are all amazing and make my day so much better! I hope I don't let you down with this. Just a couple of shout outs: RJRRAA you always make me laugh :) Also thanks to the suggestions by Ly and Mijah and thanks to you guys I will be writing this story from Sam's POV. I hope you all like it!**

—**Lucy**

Sam walks away from Quinn at her locker, clenching and unclenching his fists. He is her friend. He needs to act like her friend but when he saw the hickey on her neck, he almost ran up to Finn and beat the shit out of him. He tries breathing calmly and forgetting about it, but the thought of Finn sucking on Quinn's neck is enough to practically kill Sam.

He walks up to Santana and wraps his arm around her. She can tell that he's distracted and doesn't say anything as they walk together.

When they get into his car, she finally says, "What seems to be the issue, Sam?"

Sam starts the car and looks at the road, not wanting to look at Santana. He can't exactly tell his girlfriend that he's in love with another girl. Another girl who happens to be his recent ex. The only reason he's dating Santana is because Quinn cheated on him. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but if this brought Quinn and Finn together, Sam would never forgive himself.

Quinn told Sam that she loves him. She's in love with him and he didn't say anything back. He just left! Is he an idiot? Sam knows the answer to that: yes. The girl he is madly in love with loves him back but he refuses to let himself love her again. It hurt too bad when she cheated on him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be the same and the truth is, he still hasn't completely healed from it. Looking at Finn fills him with such anger that Sam almost can't control himself.

"Nothing," Sam answers Santana.

She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything else for a while. The car ride is quiet, the only sound coming from the quiet radio. Sam hates it when Santana gets quiet, but when he thinks about it, their whole relationship is in silence. They make out but there isn't a connection their. Sam thinks about it as them being each other's in between people. They're good for each other now because they fill the loneliness momentarily, but both of them know that it isn't going to last forever.

"You still love her, don't you?" Santana finally breaks the silence in the car.

Sam swallows hard and rips the steering wheel tighter. "Santana, you're my girlfriend. Quinn and I are just friends. If Quinn and I were meant to be together, we would be."

"I don't believe that for a second," Santana snaps. "The only reason you broke up with her was because she made out with Finn and you are clearly sexually threatened by Sam which I personally find crazy because he is just a plastic bag full of pudding while you have the body of a surfer board who washes his dirty t-shirts on his own abs." Sam laughs. "You don't love me, Sam. You love her so why are you making this so hard on yourself?"

"She hurt me," Sam says. "She hurt me so badly I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her the same way. I was in love with her and she got bored with me. If I try and got back with her, who's to say that it won't happen again?"

Santana reaches over and places her hand on Sam's knee. "Love is supposed to hurt, that's why people would rather die alone then with a partner because they can't handle what love will do for them."

Sam looks at Santana from the corner of his eyes really fast before looking back to the road. She's looking out the window, her head rested against her hand. Both of them know that this relationship isn't going to last the car ride, so Sam takes it upon himself to at least say what's on his mind.

"I know," Sam says.

Being pulled out of her train of thought, Santana rolls her head over to Sam. "What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at Brittany," Sam says. "I never really understood your friendship, but I do now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What are you talking about, Evans?" Santana demanded.

"You are in love with Brittany," Sam says.

He pulls into her driveway and parks the car, but neither of them move to get out. She turns towards him and he sees tears starting to form in her eyes, but she blinks them away.

"Brittany is my best friend," Santana says.

Sam nods, pursing together his beautiful lips. "I know."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Okay. I was just pointing out what I see."

"What do you see?" she demands.

"I see two people who love each other more than anything in the world. When you're together you have the best time of your life. When she walks into a room, you always smile. You want to spend time with her, you love being with her. You two would be perfect together, but if it's just as friends, then what I'm seeing is wrong," Sam says.

"I mean," Santana starts, "I love Brittany, but I can't be a lesbian. I just can't. She has Artie and I have you."

"Santana, I think we both know we're not right for each other," Sam says.

Santana nods and laughs. "You're right. It was fun when it lasted though."

He nods too. "I think that the most important thing to remember is that you only live once and worrying what people think about you takes up too much of your time when you could be happy."

Santana looks down at her hands. "But what if she doesn't love me back?"

He shrugs. "You'll never know if you don't try."

With a smile, Santana gets out of the car, but pops her head in before she leaves. She kisses Sam on the lips. "A goodbye kiss. You're an amazing guy, Sam, but you need to take your own advice and go get Quinn. You two are perfect for each other and if you love her, nothing should get in your way."

Sam smiles at her. "Yea, I think you're right."

**Short but I think a vital chapter in the story. I think the next chapter might be the last one. I hope you all liked it :)**

**Love always—Lucy **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love all of you so much that I have decided to prolong my last chapter for a couple of chapters away. Plus, I really like how this story is going and ending it abruptly would be wrong. I hope that's all right with you all :) Well, here's another chapter, hope you all like it!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

Sam grips the steering wheel tightly and then lets go. Tightly and then lets go. He's just staring at Quinn's bedroom window. There is one light on in it and he knows that means she's in her room. Quinn would never leave her lights on when she wasn't in the room; it wasn't economical.

He loves Quinn. She loves him. That's as complicated as all of this should get. It should just be that easy for them to get together, but for some reason this is different. Sam has never felt like this about a girl before. He doesn't know if he can bring Quinn back into his life again only to have her break his heart again. He doesn't know if he'd be able to live through it.

But he know what he has to do. He has to go and see her, or he will kill himself even more. Taking a huge deep breath, Sam gets out of his car and immediately bumps into something—or someone.

•

Quinn lies on her bed and places her hands on her stomach. Because Beth isn't in her life anymore, it's easy to forget that she had a baby at all but then Quinn remembers the stretch marks on her stomach and it all comes back to her. Sam liked her stretch marks. He told her how beautiful she was and that was the end of it. He loves her even when she was unlovable. She had a child the year before and he was able to put all of that aside and he was able to love her no matter what.

He loved her.

She loves him.

She feels sick even thinking about it; about everything she ruined for herself. Quinn sees headlights flash on her window from outside. Who would possibly be coming to her house this late at night? Suddenly Quinn's afraid that she's getting so crazy that she forgot she ordered pizza or something.

Quinn has to squint her eyes through the window to see a car on the opposite side of the road. She would recognize that car anywhere. Even more than that, she would recognize the blonde hair in the car window anywhere.

Sam? What was he doing here?

She watches him contemplate with something over and over again and suddenly she realizes he's looking up to her room, so she ducks down so he won't see her looking at him. Why was he in front of her house? He hates her. He rejected her. He chose Santana over her. Why would he be in front of her house?

Not wanting to be humiliated in front of her parents if Sam were to come inside and yell at her, she decides to confront him first. She throws on some tennis shoes and a sweatshirt over her small tank top and runs out the front door before her parents can even notice she's gone. She starts running across the street when she notices her tennis shoes are untied. The moment she looks down, she loses her balance and runs into a very blonde haired boy.

•

Sam falls on the ground, trying to catch Quinn in the same moment he does. They both fall onto the grass nicely.

"Sorry," Quinn mutters.

Sam takes a minute to catch his breath before he says anything. "I didn't know you saw me."

Quinn can't see well in the dark but she can tell that Sam's cheeks are burning hot. They both sit up on the grass and face each other. The only light is coming from the streetlight overhead and the shine form the moon, giving a blue cast over everything. Quinn reaches forward and brushes a strand of Sam's hair out of his face.

"You have the wrong house, Sam," Quinn says. "I think you're looking for about three streets over."

"I wasn't looking for Santana," Sam says. "I came over here to talk to you."

"Which explains why you were waiting outside my house in your truck," Quinn jokes.

Sam smiles but is embarrassed again. "I couldn't decide whether or not I should come in and talk to you. I wasn't sure if I would be able to, but I guess you sort of made that decision for me."

Quinn nods, looking at Sam's lips while he's talking. "What's going on, Sam?" she asks.

"I—" he stumbles. "I—I sang that song for you in glee club," he blurts out. Hi heart is racing so fast he can hear it in his ears. He's never been this nervous in his life. Why is he so nervous? He knows Quinn. Quinn knows him. They've dated before. Why is this different? When he thought about it though, it was a dumb question. It's different because this time, they love each other. Quinn doesn't say anything so Sam decides to elaborate. "_Walk Away_ by Ben Harper. I didn't sing it for Santana. I sang it for you. It's all about a girl who leaves a guy no matter how much he wants her to stay. He knows she will have a better life away from him than if they were to stay together. I know that you will be happier with Finn or Puck or anyone other than me. I'm not good enough for you, Quinn. That's something I know. That's why I got so upset when you cheated on me because I took it as the inevitable. I knew it was going to happen because I'm not good enough for you and I'm sorry."

Quinn surprises Sam by reaching forward and grabbing his face so he is forced to look directly into her beautiful eyes. "Sam, that thing with Finn was a mistake. I was confused and alone and I don't even know. I hurt Finn really bad last year and I feel like what we just went through was us finally ending it. When I was with Finn it was to fill the place in my heart that you left. I love you, Sam. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and not Finn. I only hope that someday you'll believe that."

"But why would someone like you like someone like me?" Sam asks. "I'm a loser and without glee club or football I wouldn't have friends."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Quinn asks in shock.

"Why would someone want to be with me?" Sam repeats.

Quinn drops her hands to Sam's and strokes her thumb against his palm. Heat runs up his hands and into his heart. He wants to kiss her more than anything in the world but before they can be a whole again, they need to mend the broken pieces.

"Because," Quinn starts, "you are the funniest, nicest, most talented, compassionate, loving guy I know. You love me even though I'm a horrible person. You make me smile even when I'm mad at the world. You make me laugh even when I want to cry. You're there for me when I want to be alone. You love me through everything I have done. I don't deserve you and yet, here you are. Honestly, I don't know why you would love someone like me. I'm horrible to everyone."

"You're perfect to me," Sam says. And slowly, he lifts his hand to her face and lightly pulls her towards him. Her eyes flutter close and so do his and then their lips touch and suddenly everything seems right in the world.

There is a boy. There is a girl. They are in love. And now they are finally together again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! Here is a new chapter but unfortunately I'm going to New York with my school from Wednesday-Friday so I won't be able to update until Saturday at the earliest :( I'm sorry but I hope you like it! Your reviews keep me writing and I love all of you for it!**

**P.S. Glee is on tonight! Let's hope for some Sam and Quinn**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

Quinn and Sam made a deal. They promised they would not tell everyone they were back together just quite yet. They would keep it a secret until it was acceptable to let everyone know. Quinn stopped answering Finn's phone calls. He didn't really ask why, knowing that what they rekindled was too good to be true anyways. He took it as she wanted to be alone for a while. The glee club noticed when Santana and Sam stopped being lovey dovey around each other. But Sam and Quinn figured that the relationships in glee club never seemed to last all too long and everyone was always switching from one person to the next so if they kept it on the DL for a while, then they could naturally fall back into their perfect relationship.

Quinn sits down at glee club and stares straight ahead of her, not feeling like talking to anyone in the club today besides Sam—but that's out of the picture. She sees someone sit down next to her but doesn't take the effort to turn her head and look at her.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel says.

"Hello."

"So I couldn't help but notice that Santana and Sam totally aren't together anymore," she starts. "And I also couldn't help but notice that Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of you while neither can Finn but he has more of a somber look to him. Also, you have at least three more hickies on your neck and these are much darker than the one you had last week."

Quinn pulls her sweater over her neck, smiling at the memory of Sam ticking her neck with his perfect lips. She tilts her head slightly to look at Rachel, though she personally really absolutely hates Rachel. "It's a skin rash and they're allowed to look anywhere they want without being criticized by you, aren't they?"

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't.

"I think you should do us all a favor and get your nose out of everyone's business because life is complicated enough and I really don't need you in mine."

Quinn immediately feels bad for snapping at Rachel. It isn't her fault that she's hopelessly oblivious to everything that doesn't involve singing show tunes. But Quinn has had a long day and the queen of perky town is bringing her down.

"Don't blame me because you can't follow your own heart," Rachel says before she moves her seat across the room.

Quinn lifts her eyes momentarily and looks at Sam. He's looking back at her and smiling. She smiles back. She would show Rachel. No one told Quinn how she should or shouldn't act. Quinn stands up and takes the seat next to Sam. He looks at her briefly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asks her.

She nods, fighting the urge to reach out and brush his hair out of his face. "We're allowed to be friendly in front of everyone, aren't we?"

He bites his huge bottom lip and looks ahead as Mr. Schuester walks in.

"What do we have today?" Mr. Schuester asks everyone.

Quinn immediately raises her hand and Sam stares at her in disbelief. "Well, I was thinking that there has been a lot of tension in here lately and I think that we should all make friends again. Fix relationships. Start from scratch."

"Sounds perfect, Quinn," Mr. Schuester says. He motions for Quinn to come up.

Quinn grabs Sam's hand and pulls him up.

He looks at her, confused. "I don't know what song you want," Sam says.

Quinn picks up his guitar and hands it to him. "Hazy by Rosi Golan."

Sam smiles. He knows that song. The other day at her house in the short hour when she was home alone and her parents were still at work, after they were done kissing—a lot—he played this song for her. Quinn looks to everyone sitting down and Finn looks uncomfortable while Santana gives Sam a reassuring look. Rachel is looking at Finn, naturally. Sam starts stroking the guitar beautifully and Quinn closes her eyes, swaying back and forth at the sound of the melody. And then she begins:

_I watched you sleeping_

_Quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now_

_But there's some things that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear_

_It's more than I can bare_

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

Quinn finishes and nods at Sam to continue. He's nervous for the first time ever in glee club. He knows this song well and he's not afraid to sing it in front of everyone like he's done hundreds—well maybe not that many but close enough—of songs, so why is this different? It's different because he's singing for Quinn. He loves her and he doesn't want to let her down.

But Quinn gives him an assuring nod, which is enough for him.

_I watched you sleeping_

_Quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now_

_But there's some things that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear_

_It's more than I can bare_

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

Quinn walks over to Sam and rests her arm on his shoulder while he plays the guitar. He looks at her in a way that should be illegal. She's surprised she doesn't turn into mush right in front of him. For a minute, she doesn't even think about the fact that Finn and Santana and Rachel are all staring at them, waiting to see what they'll do. She doesn't care that everyone knows they mean every word they are saying. It only matters that they are together right now. They are singing a song together.

They both pick up the last verse, their voices combining in perfect harmony.

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

Before Sam can even put down his guitar, he reaches forward and grabs Quinn's facing, bringing her lips to his. They kiss so deeply that they both get lightheaded. She twines her fingers in his beautiful blonde hair while he pulls her by the waist against him, the guitar separating them. There are a couple gasps from everyone and a couple of "aws". While Sam deepens the kiss even more. They both get so out of breath that they have to pull away. Only looking at each other Sam whispers, "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Sam."

So much for keeping it a secret.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Another short chapter, but I think it was effective. So I just watched Glee and naturally there was no Quinn and Sam. There was barely any Sam at all :( I don't know how much longer I can take this separation but Quinn was really bothering me. She only wants Finn to be prom queen when Sam actually made her happy. Well, I'm not the writers so I guess we'll see. I'll update when I get home! I'll miss you all!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being away for so long but I have a feeling that this chapter is going to be really good because I am really trying to put everything I have into it. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my chapters, it truly means the world to me. And also, am I the only one completely upset that Glee won't be back until April :( Well, at least we have fanfiction to get through the drought 3 Love you all!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

It takes Quinn a moment to realize what that horrible buzzing noise is. It's her alarm clock. She turns it off and sits up, stretching her back to rid herself of the sleep lingering on her body. She can't help but be excited as she jumps out of bed. She used to dread it. She would refuse to get out of bed. There was nothing she wanted to do more than to take her alarm clock and throw it against the wall. But now, she thinks of Sam when she wakes up. She thinks about the fact that as soon as she gets to school, she will be greeted with a kiss from the boy she loves.

And that's enough to carry her through the morning.

Quinn gets up and gets ready. Her parents aren't awake by the time she is ready to go with her hair nice and smooth, her bangs pinned back slightly. She's wearing a white tank top and a red sweater because she knows how much Sam loves when she wears red.

She looks over at herself in the mirror and notices something that she hadn't seen in a very long time. A smile. She likes smiling and she can't seem to stop with Sam in her life.

Grabbing her keys off of the counter, Quinn heads out the front door to her car. She almost doesn't even notice there's another car in her driveway. A certain pickup truck. Sam is standing on the outside of his truck, leaning against the side with a small smile on his face.

Quinn, completely shocked, can only stare at him for a couple of seconds before she can even move. "Good morning," she says, still shocked.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture to come and pick you up for a full day of school," he says.

Smiling until her face hurts, Quinn runs over to Sam and wraps her arms around his neck, dropping her backpack on the ground. Sam places his hand on the small of her back and spins her around once before placing a kiss on her cheek. Quinn stares at his beautiful eyes for a moment before she pulls him down into a kiss on the lips.

Sam loves kissing Quinn, but he has trouble doing to sometimes. He always wants to respect Quinn by not pushing her too far. But he loves her. He's in love with her. He wants to be with her in ways that she's not ready for. He will never do anything to push her too far but it's still hard for him. He pulls away before he lets himself feel anything too much and she seems surprised. Sam bites down on his lip with a smile.  
"Let's get going to school, okay?"

Quinn blinks. She wasn't ready for the kiss to end. She wanted to kiss him more. "Okay," she says quietly. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me by the way."

Sam takes Quinn by the hand and kisses the back of it. "You deserve to always feel special, Quinn."

Quinn doesn't care that he pulled away before, she steps on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek one more time before hopping into his truck.

Sam's truck was funny. It has character. Quinn likes how it roars to life and creaks after every turn. It reminds Sam of home so he wouldn't get rid of it forever. Sam reaches over and grabs Quinn's hand while they drive down the road to school. Quinn can't help but looking at Sam's face, smiling while she does it. He looks over briefly, confused.

"What?" he asks, feeling embarrassed with her eyes on him.

"Nothing," she smiles, looking out the window. She strokes his hand with her thumb lightly. "I'm just really happy."

"I'm happy too," he says. "You have no idea how happy I am."

The drive to school is quiet but peaceful. They're comfortable in their own silence. Quinn just likes being around Sam and he feels the same way. They don't need to be loud about their love for each other; just a look between them will suffice. Sam parks the truck in the parking lot and swallows hard, knowing that once they step outside the truck everyone will be looking at them, thinking the worst of the worst.

He turns to face Quinn in the car and can't help but smile at her. She makes him happy, simple as that.

"Can I ask you something before we go into school together?" he asks her seriously.

She looks at him and starts playing with his hands, moving her fingers in between his. "You can always ask me anything."

"I love you, Quinn, and you know that. I would do anything for you and what happened between us was kind of messed up. I'm glad we're together because there's nothing I want to be more in the world than your boyfriend but I need you to be honest with me if we're going to continue this," Sam says. "Are you still in love with Finn?"

"I don't have feelings for him, Sam. I love you and only you." Quinn takes her hand away from Sam and suddenly his heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. But she quickly grabs his face and strokes his cheek lightly. She pulls her lips towards his and kisses him softly at first but quickly deepens it. She twines her fingers in his hair and moves closer to him, feeling uncomfortable being in his truck but she doesn't care.

Sam pulls away like he always does before it can get too out of hand.

Frustrated, Quinn pulls away too but doesn't get out of the truck. "Can I ask you something too? Honestly?"

"Of course," Sam says, embarrassed that she's mad at him. He still isn't sure what his limits should or shouldn't be with her. He feels like he's in a Catch 22 situation. If he goes too far, she'll get upset and pull back form him. If he goes too light then she gets upset because she feels like he doesn't want her. He doesn't know what to do.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" she asks quietly, embarrassed. "It's like you don't even want to kiss me."

Sam looks at her in disbelief. "Of course I want to kiss you, Quinn. But I promised not to pressure you and I'm not going to. I love being with you. Being with you can simply be holding hands. We don't have to have sex. I just love you, that's all there is to it."

Quinn smiles and kisses Sam on the cheek one more time before getting out of the truck. Sam quickly meets her on the other side and takes her by the waist as they walk into school together. Everyone seems to look at them as they walk through the parking lot. People are surprised to see them get out of the same truck together. Sam brings his lips down to Quinn's ear and kisses her lightly, making her giggle and suddenly the shocked faces turn into jealous faces. They wish they had Sam and Quinn's relationship.

When they get into school, the bell rings so they don't have much time to talk before they have to go to class. Sam kisses Quinn lightly on the cheek before they part their ways to class.

The entire class, Quinn can't seem to stop thinking. Her mind seems to be unraveling and making her question just about everything—Sam in particular. Well, Sam and Santana. Sam doesn't want to pressure Quinn into having sex because he knows the first and last time she had sex, she got pregnant so it's kind of like a hidden fear of hers. She loves how he's not pressuring her. She does. But she can't help but wonder if he had sex with Santana when they were together. She can't help but feel the heat rise in her face thinking about it.

This class can't end fast enough.

As soon as the bell rings, Quinn hops out of her seat and runs to her locker where she knows Sam will be waiting for her with a huge smile on his beautiful face. As expected, there he is, smiling as she approaches. Quinn is hesitant to lean forward and kiss him and he can tell.

"How was class?"

"Fine," she shrugs with a smile on her face.

"So I was thinking in class," Sam says. "And I think I should take you on our official first date together. I can take you out to a nice dinner and treat you like the best girlfriend in the world."

"Sounds perfect," she says. She pretends like she's grabbing books out of her locker but she already has everything she needs with her. She abruptly turns and faces him. "Are we still doing the whole honesty thing?"

He shrugs, confused. "Always, why? What's up?"

"When you are Santana were together, no matter how short the amount, being your girlfriend I can't help but wonder if a sexual being like Santana got her sexual needs out with you. I mean, I saw you two at the party together at Rachel's house and you were pretty close to it so I just want to know: did you two have sex when you were together?"

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but Quinn doesn't give him the time to respond. She closes her locker door and walks past Sam without saying anything else.

"What about our date?" Sam whispers, but he knows she is too far away to hear him.

Sam's next class is with Santana—naturally. She sits next to him even though technically they are exes now.

"So how's Malibu Barbie?" she asks.

"I could say the same," Sam smiles at her.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Though I consider myself to be irresistible to anything that has a sex organ, I can't seem to crack this one. Maybe it was just a brief lapse of judgment and Brittany and me really were meant to be and I'm actually really only interested in gnawing on those huge ass lips of yours."

"Thanks—I think," Sam says. "But Quinn and I are happy together so that's really all the matters to me right now."

"Puh-lease," Santana says, holding her hand in front of Sam's face. "The whole school saw you and Barbie walking through the parking lot together after she stepped out of your hick truck which leads everyone to believe that mamacita is at it again and wants to try for a boy this time. Since you had such a display of public affection that means that everyone was watching you two like hawks when you were together meaning that everyone saw when you two got into a blonde bitch fiht at your locker this morning."

"You saw that?" Sam asks.

"I saw that and I can't help to wonder what two golden heads like yourself would ever have to fight about besides maybe the yogurt body of Finn or as I like to call him, marshmallow body. That's not very creative, but you know—it's kind of how I roll in this town. So, what was it about?"

Sam always has trouble following Santana but she actually is a good friend to him when he needs it. "She asked me this morning if we had sex when we were dating."

"Oh," Santana mouths. "Did you tell her?"

"No, she left before I could even say anything."

Santana nods her head. "Well, even though I would have loved to have that gorgeous rock hard body on top of mine while your blonde hair brushed in my face and tickled my neck while your fat lips sucked my face, I can't say I can even picture having sex with a farm boy. Is Juno a little insecure because of the whole baby thing?"

Sam shrugs, not wanting to display Quinn's insecurities to just anyone.

"Well, Sam, the only thing you can do is to be honest to her. Tell her we didn't have sex and tell her you love her as much as I know you do. Also, it wouldn't hurt if you melted every girl in the room's hearts again by singing to her and only her. Though she won't admit it, she loves every moment of it, having the spotlight on her for an entire song. Plus, when you sing that means Berry doesn't have to sing and I don't have to look away, fearing for my life that her bangs are going to smack me across the face."

The bell rings. Santana and Sam stand up and walk out the door together.

"Thanks, Santana. You actually helped a lot," Sam says.

Santana reaches over and gives Sam a friendly hug. When Sam pulls away, he sees Quinn staring at them from across the hallway. He can't scream out after her without making all the supposed bystanders follow the sound of his voice.

"Whoops," Santana says after seeing Quinn storm away. "Looks like 16 and pregnant is now 16 and heart breaking. But don't worry. Break out the guitar and pucker up those pillow lips and you'll get her to forgive you almost immediately."

It takes Sam one second to realize what song he's going to sing to Quinn. During glee club Quinn still sits next to Sam but she doesn't say anything to him. Santana gives Sam a small nod before he gets up in front of everyone with his trusty guitar. "This is for Quinn, the girl I love." And then he starts: singing _Home_ by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes.

_Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Not the way that I do love you_

_Holy moly, me oh my, you're the apple of my eye_

_Girl I never loved one like you_

_Man o man your my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothin that I need_

_Hot and heavy, pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy Jesus Christ_

_Ain't nothin please me more than you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_La la la la, take me home_

_Daddy I'm coming home_

_I follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark_

_Girl I've never loved one like you_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley ways and pay phone calls_

_I been everywhere with you, that's true_

_Laughin till we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than with you_

_And in the streets we're running free, like it's only you and me_

_Geez your somethin to see_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_La la la la take me home_

_Daddy I'm comin home_

_Jade, Alexander, do you remember that day you fell out'a my window?_

_I sure do, you came jumpin out after me_

_Well, you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your ass_

_and you were bleedin all over the place_

_And I had to rush you out to the hospital_

_Do you remember that?_

_Yes I do_

_Well there's somethin I never told you about that night_

_What didnt you tell me?_

_While you were sitting in the back seat smokin a cigarette_

_You thought was gonna be your last,_

_I was fallin deep, deeply in love with you,_

_And I never told you till just now_

_ah, now I-_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

_Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, yes I am home, home is when I'm alone with you_

_Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

_Alley ways and pay phone calls_

_Oh Home oh oh oh_

_Oh Home oh oh oh_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

_Oh home, oh oh oh_

_Oh home, oh oh oh_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

When Sam finishes, Quinn can't help but smile. She hops out of her seat and wraps her arms around him while he spins in her in a circle, mentally thanking Santana for all of her help. She kisses his cheek and he places her feet back on the ground.

"Wow," Mr. Schuester says. "Is it just me or has glee club turned into a place to mend relationships?"

Everyone ignores him, especially Sam and Quinn who can't seem to keep their lips and hands off of each other. Sam leans over and winks at Santana who shrugs her shoulders and pretends not to care when he really knows she does. Quinn and Sam go back to their seats and she puts her legs on his playing with his hair while everyone else performs.

"So are we still on for tonight?" he whispers in her ear.

She pulls him by his shirt closer to her and whispers back, "I wouldn't miss it for anything." She kisses him just below the jaw and he feels shivers run up and down his spine.

Seven o'clock doesn't seem to come fast enough. Quinn picks out her prettiest dress she has. The white lace eyelet one. The one that she knows Sam loves on her. She puts it on and fixes her hair perfectly. She notices when she puts on her mascara that her hand is actually shaking. It's funny, Sam brings out the best and worst in her. He makes her the happiest he has ever been in his entire life but he also makes her nervous and jealous too because she constantly feels the need to hold onto him with all of her might.

She hears the doorbell ring and runs to go and get it. She's surprised and confused when she opens the door to see Sam standing with sweatpants and a t-shirt on holding an old fashioned looking basket like form the _Wizard of Oz_.

"Did I miss something?" she asks.

He smiles and steps into her house with the basket. "I thought that our first official date being back together should be special. Going out to dinner in a smelly restaurant with people all around us doesn't seem like the best plan to me so I decided to bring our date here."

She feels her heart racing, remembering that her parents are gone for the night and Sam has planned a romantic dinner—just for them.

He takes her by the hand to the living room and sets up the blanket he has in the picnic basket on the floor before he starts taking the food out and lying it in front of them.

"Bon apetite," he says.

Everything he make sis delicious but Quinn can barely eat anything, she's so nervous to be with him like that.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asks, pulling her into his arms.

She rests her head on his chest and sighs. "How much I love you and how ridiculous I am for thinking you and Santana were going to get back together because I don't put out like her."

Sam sighs and twists his body so her face is in his hands. "Santana and I didn't have sex while we were dating."

"You—you didn't?" she asks, completely shocked. He knows it's more because of the Santana factor of it all, but still it hurts him a little bit. "But why?"

She takes a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. "I guess because I', in love with someone else."

Quinn looks down and bites her lip, blush rising to her cheeks. She slowly pulls Sam into a kiss. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her back, softly at first. But even Sam can't resist it anymore, he deepens the kiss and hears Quinn sigh when he does. She moves forward and presses her body to his so they both fall back onto the blanket. Quinn, with her shaking hand, reaches for his t-shirt and slowly lifts it over his head.

"Quinn," Sam whispers, unsure.

"Sam, I'm in love with you. That's all that matters."

And they both picked up where they left off.

**Wow this took me some time to write. I hope you guys like it. It's a little different but still the same characters. Let me know! I love you all!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter was so long I think this one is going to be another short and sweet one :) Hope you all like it!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

Quinn wakes up with her face pressed against Sam's chest. Her fingers trace the lines of his chest and his stomach. Quinn forgets sometimes that he's always hiding these muscles away from her. She looks at his sleeping face that is in the cast form the moonlight outside. His eyes are closed and he's breathing steadily with his arms tightly wound around Quinn's body.

She smiles looking at him. His beautiful blonde hair is in his face. His huge lips are slightly parted as he breathes. She loves him. And that's all there is to it.

Quinn moves her head slightly, which is hard to do with Sam's arms so tightly wound around her, and kisses his skin. He doesn't move. So she kisses him again. She kisses him and kisses him until finally she hears him laugh lightly. She looks up at him. His eyes are closed but he's smiling.

"That feels good," he sighs, tightening his arms even more around her. She giggles from lack of air and reaches forward to place a kiss right under his jaw. Sam moves his face so she can kiss his lips.

Quinn sits up, still wearing her tank top and sweatpants while Sam only has his sweatpants on. They didn't have sex. They were perfectly alright with lying in each other's arms all night, which is what they did. Someday they will be together like that—but they're in no rush because they know what they have will last a long time.

Sam kisses Quinn again and again on the lips, holding her head so she can't leave him. He'd kiss her forever if he could.

Quinn has to stretch her back. Though sleeping on Sam's chest really is truly comfortable, sleeping on the floor really isn't. Sam stands up and stretches his back, flaunting every single muscle on his body. Quinn swallows hard and looks away. She makes it really hard to wait to have sex with him.

He sits back down and kisses her forehead. "I think I should make you some breakfast," he says.

Sam leaves the room before Quinn can even say anything. She's sitting on the floor by herself and suddenly brings herself into the kitchen. Sam already has the griddle heating up when she gets into the kitchen. She doesn't say anything, just watches him, while he starts mixing together some pancake mix.

"Pancakes are my favorite," she says.

"I know," he smiles.

"About last night, Sam—" Quinn starts to say but Sam stops her. If they're being honest, Sam was the one that stopped them last night. Everything was going perfect, but it didn't feel right to him. Not just yet.

_Quinn falls back on the floor, pulling Sam on top of her, their lips not leaving each other for even a second. He reaches forward and grabs her hip, holding it against him. He travels down even more and grabs her leg, hooking her calf around his thigh. She gasps when he does this. She twines her fingers even deeper into his hair and pulls him even closer to her. Her hands can't help but to travel to his perfect stomach that is lying on top of her. Quinn opens her mouth and lets Sam's tongue trace the inside of her lip until she starts playing back. He groans at the feeling of it. They never kiss like this. Their kisses are always tame. It's who they are. But not now. Everything is different now._

_ Sam can feel his skin get flushed when Quinn's hands travel even lower. His breath gets caught in his throat. His mind is telling him to get closer to her, get closer to her. But his heart is telling him that he loves her too much to lose her like Puck lost her after they had sex._

_ With every single ounce of self-control, Sam pulls away from Quinn, leaving her very confused._

_ "What's wrong?" she asks, out of breath._

_ "Quinn, I can't—"_

_ "Why not?" she demands, almost mad._

_ Sam props himself on his knees and faces her. "Because I love you too much to put you through this again." He brushes a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm not saying never—just not now."_

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Sam says. "I'm an idiot for letting you go like that but I think that the love I have for you should mean that your living room floor shouldn't suffice."

Quinn smiles and dips one finger in the batter, bringing it into her mouth. Sam feels his legs turn to Jell-O. "I agree with you. When we're ready, it'll just happen."

"I love you more than anything in the world, Quinn."

She nods and smiles at him. She's putting on a mask, though. Quinn would never admit it to Sam but it actually broke her heart last night when he stopped her. Quinn wants to be with Sam in every way possible. She loves him more than anything in the world, but it seems like he doesn't want her in the same way. Maybe it's because she cheated on him, maybe it's because he's still thinking of Santana, but Quinn feels like she loves him way more than he likes her.

Him stopping her last night was pretty much what she was fearing the most. He says he loves her but words are just words. He may be saying them and meaning something totally different.

While Sam puts the pancakes on the griddle, Quinn feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reaches in and pulls it out, looking at the name on the top of the screen. It's Finn. She opens the message:

_Hope you enjoyed your night. Remember if you ever need me, I'm here. —Finn_

Quinn's throat feels tight. Is she really going to do this again?

"Who's that?" Sam asks.

Quinn snaps her phone shut. "My mom. Looks like her and my dad didn't make it home last night. They probably just stayed at a hotel or something."

"Oh," Sam smiles. He bends forward and kisses Quinn on the lips btu she can't look at him when he does.

**Short just like I promised. It wouldn't be a story without some drama :) Stay tuned to see what happens! Review to let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for everything.**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been so busy I haven't been able to update everyday :( Thank you everyone who left me comments, you guys are the reason I keep writing this story. Thanks for all the advice, let's see if I follow it…**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

Sam leaves Quinn's house with a light kiss on the lips after breakfast. Quinn looks down at her phone again. That was awfully nice of Finn to worry about her like that. And then, before she can even stop herself, she's calling Finn.

"Hey," he answers. "You got my text."

"Yea," Quinn smiles even though Finn can't see it. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a coffee or something—"

"Quinn?" Finn asks.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what's going on here," he says. "Sam did one thing wrong and now you're turning to me because you think I can make up for what he didn't provide. I'm guessing it's sex because we've talked about it together, guy stuff, and he says he doesn't want to pressure you."

Quinn's cheeks start burning with embarrassment. Not only did she get caught in the act of calling Finn because her and Sam didn't have sex, but now she's finding out that Sam and Finn avidly talk about each other's sex lives. "I wasn't going to cheat on him again," Quinn snaps. "I'm in love with Sam and you're an idiot."

Finn laughs. "Thanks. Then why did you call?"

"Because I need a friend right now," she says. "Santana hates me because of Sam and the feeling's mutual. Brittany is an idiot. I hate Rachel. Mercedes scares me. And Tina doesn't speak English, does she?"

"Yes Tina speaks English," Finn laughs again. "Quinn, you know I'm always here for you as a friend. What do you need to talk about?"

Quinn starts pacing the kitchen, realizing how embarrassing this is to talk about with her ex-boyfriend. "I want to do something special for Sam. He means the world to me and I feel like he's always surprising me and being cute and I'm just not. Do you have any ideas?"

Finn takes a long time to think about an answer before he says, "I have the perfect idea."

•

"I feel like an idiot," Quinn whispers while Finn finishes the finishing touches on the room. "If he thinks I'm as big of an idiot as I feel right now, I will never prove how much I love him."

Finn rolls his eyes and stands up, looking at his creation. "Perfect. I really should get paid for this."

Quinn looks at the room too and smiles. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, everything looks amazing. Sam is going to laugh at her but it will all be worth it to see his beautiful smile. Quinn turns to Finn and gives him a big hug. "Thank you," she says. "I don't know why you helped me but I'm so glad you did."

"Hey, one of us deserves to be happy," he says with a smile on his face even though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Finn, you know who makes you the happiest. I don't get why you just don't give her another chance. Everyone cheats on everyone in this school. Rachel loves you and I'm positive that you love her too."

He stares at her for a long time and then taps her nose with his index finger. "You look amazing. Sam will be here shortly so let me leave and give you two a little privacy."

Finn bolts out of the room, leaving Quinn standing there, alone. She prays to god that Sam will come fast.

•

Sam walks out of the gym locker with his hair still dripping wet from his shower. He slings his bag over his shoulder and starts for the exit of the school when a forceful hand slams into his arm. It's Finn.

"What do you want, Finn?" Sam asks. Though they don't really have a reason to hate each other anymore, Sam still hates the fact that Finn tried so hard to steal his girlfriend away from him. Quinn's more than a girlfriend to Sam—she's his whole life. His whole reason to come to school—to wake up in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks.

"Home?" Sam asks, confused. Why would Finn care about where he was going ever let alone right now? "Is there a reason you won't let me go home."

"Mr. Schuester wants to talk to you about the song choice you want to do for Regionals or Sectionals or something like that."

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

"The glee club room."

"Why does he want my opinion of the song choice? He's never cared before—"

Finn cuts him off, "Just go! He's waiting!"

Mostly wanting to get away from Finn, Sam starts towards the glee club room to find that the lights are off. He shakes the door handle and it's unlocked. Suddenly, Sam feels stupid for falling into one of Finn's pranks where he's going to open the door and have a slushie thrown in his face or something. But for some reason, he still opens the door completely and then flips the lights on.

What Sam sees amazes him…

Quinn is standing in the middle of the room wearing a blue flannel shirt, cut off shorts, a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and her hair in two pigtail braids. Surrounding the entire room is stacks and stacks of hay and stuffed animals.

Sam looks around in amazement. He's honestly speechless. "What is all of this?" he asks Quinn, closing the gap between them in the room.

Quinn's face is flushed like she's embarrassed. That's how quick it takes for Sam to realize this was Finn's idea to help Quinn get closer to him. The hate for Finn seems to be dwindling the further he stays away from Quinn.

"Well," Quinn says, "You're always doing things for me that make me smile so I wanted to do this. This is my Sam Farmland." She directs with her arms to the room. She grabs him by the hand and brings him to one corner of the room where stuffed animal cows lie on the floor. "Right here is where Sam and his family milked cows every single morning before school before they moved here." She takes him by the hand to the other corner. "And here is where Sam picked up all the eggs from their baskets every morning so his family should have a nice breakfast." She takes him to the corner near the door. "This is the horse Sam knows how to ride. Her name is Suzie and she's his favorite because of her amazing blonde hair and big eyes." And finally she takes him to the last corner of the room where the projector is on the wall, showing a field of grass and flowers. "And here is where Sam took his girlfriend, Quinn, to lie for hours and hours just watching the sun rise and fall and feeling the grass underneath them. This is where they can be together, completely in love, and not bother by anyone else." Quinn turns to look at Sam. "This is stupid, isn't it?"

Sam looks around the room again. Quinn recreated where Sam grew up in the middle of the glee club room. She's dressed as a farmer for him. He notices that she has freckles drawn in around her nose. This girl, right in front of him, is everything he will ever need in this world. Everything about her is perfect and he's the luckiest guy ever.

He takes her face into his hands and kisses her. "It's the farthest thing from stupid I've ever seen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. My apologies times a million. I hate how I barely have time to write because I kept all of you waiting for so long. Basically I have decided this story plateaued and I need to wrap it up. So this is the last official chapter and then I'll have an epilogue. But don't worry, Fabrevans, I will start a new Quinn/Sam story soon. But it will be a little different. Alright, without further ado—The last (official) chapter.**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**

Rachel's the first to walk in the room and immediately looks around the room in disgust. "Excuse me, what happened here?" She points at the hay and animals thrown around the choir room.

Quinn's head is resting on Sam's shoulder while his hand rubs her knee. She shrugs her shoulders and Rachel huffs to her seat. Sam tilts his head to look at Quinn and she smiles while he bites his lip, trying not to kiss her in front of everyone.

Mr. Schuester walks in, his hair looking like macaroni and cheese as always and he doesn't look much happy. Quinn rolls her eyes. He never looks happy. Sam kisses Quinn's head and holds her hand, stroking her palm lightly.

"Well, it has come to my attention—" His voice trails off for a moment and he looks around the room. "What happened in here?"

"I wanted to be romantic," Quinn says lightly.

Mr. Schue looks at her and then to all the hay again. "Where did you get all of the hay?"

Quinn shrugs. "A farm."

Mr. Schue backs up and rewinds. "Anyway, it has come to my attention that some of you haven't been having fun in Glee club anymore and this really upsets me especially because you couldn't come to me and tell me."

Sam raises his hand. "Though it seems pretty tedious for me to sing about my long for a particular blonde in this class—"

"I'm dating Artie. Sorry, Sam," Brittany says quietly, but everyone ignores her.

"—I want to sing one last song for her just so she can know how I feel about her."

Mr. Schue steps aside, "Whatever will make you happy."

"Funny you should say that," Sam says. He kisses Quinn on the lips before standing up and grabbing his guitar, quietly strumming the strings. He starts singing Happy by Nevershoutnever.

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy, knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_You're all of my days._

_You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly_

_I can't deny that when I'm staring_

_You down, right dead in the eye_

_I wanna try to be the person you want_

_The person you need_

_It's hard to conceive_

_That somebody like you could be with_

_Someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other si-ide_

_The more I think, the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce_

_Uhh ooo ooo_

_You're lookin' so fresh_

_It's catching my eye_

_Why, oh why, did I not see this before,_

_The girl I adore was right in front of me?_

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye_

_And ask why it took so long to see_

_We're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other si-ide_

_The more I think, the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly_

_The smiles ,the laughs, the funny,_

_Or all the things we put each other through_

_It's for you, for you, for you._

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy, knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other si-ide_

_The more I think, the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce._

_Uhh ooo ooo_

Quinn stands up and starts clapping her hands. Not being able to control herself, she throws herself across the room and kisses Sam hard on the lips. He takes her in his arms and spins her in a circle while everyone in the class clears their throats and tells them that is enough.

Sam pulls away and looks at Quinn. "You're beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

•

Sam and Quinn sit on Quinn's bed while he plays with the ends of her hair. She touches his bottom lip and then moves to his cheek. Her hands linger in his hair while he moves to her hands.

"I really loved that song you sang for me," she says. "It meant a lot."

"I meant every word of it," he says, kissing her wrist lightly. "You make me happy, Quinn Fabray, and I'm in love with you."

"I'm more in love with you," she says. Quinn moves her body so she's on top of Sam with his back flat on the bed. She nestles her head into his neck. He holds her by the waist and rubs her lightly.

"That's not possible," he whispers into her hair, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Quinn arches her head up to look at Sam in his beautiful eyes. She looks quickly at his lips and then back up to his eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

He nods his head, eager to give her anything she wants.

"Will you kiss me the way you think I should be kissed?"

Sam bites on his bottom lip lightly and them slowly moves forward to kiss her. He cradles her face in his hands and strokes her cheek lightly with his thumb. Quinn moves her hands into Sam's hair and pulls him closer to her, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. Sam's hands drop to Quinn's hips and he pulls her closer to him. His lips leave her lips for a second, but they don't leave her skin. He starts kissing her neck and sucking on it lightly. Quinn starts giggling, trying to suppress it the best that she can. She lets out a sigh, which seems to keep him going.

Quinn's hands reach for the top button on his shirt. Sam stops for a minute and looks at Quinn. He continues to kiss her so she keeps unbuttoning his shirt until he throws it on the ground. Quinn's hands attack every inch of his body, loving the feeling of him on top of her. Quinn carefully maneuvers her plaid shirt onto the floor so she's left in a tank top.

She pulls his lips off of her skin and back onto her lips. His warm hand reaches up her shirt and pulls her tank top off. Sam stops for a minute to look at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asks.

Quinn smiles, biting her bottom lip. "I'm in love with you, Sam Evans. I want to be with you."

Sam nods and smiles, continuing to kiss Quinn. Suddenly, he's not scared. He doesn't think he's pushing her into something she doesn't want to do. He isn't thinking about anything else but Quinn. They are together now. They are in love. Everything is perfect.

As he strips their last pieces of clothing, he looks at her again, a way that makes her heart stop beating even when it's currently beating erratically.

He's never been in love like this before. And he knows he'll never be in love like this ever again because there is no girl like Quinn in the world. She is his other half and he wants to be with her for the rest of their lives.

Quinn loves Sam more than she thinks is physically possible. Every inch of her body is screaming for him, but more importantly her heart yearns for him. They are going to be together forever, and that is something she knows.

And then slowly, Quinn and Sam are together and the last way physically possible.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Honestly it means the world to me when you guys review so please do! I'd love to hear what you have to say.**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo Lucy xoxo**


	13. Epilogue

**Before I start the epilogue, I thought I would respond to a few things you guys commented on the last story. Please remember that even though this story is ending I will be writing more Sam/Quinn stories soon! Please read and review. You guys mean the world to me!**

**HollyMasenCullen:** thank you so much, your writing is amazing too!

**Written-in-hearts:** thank you so much! Sorry it has taken so long to update but I hope you like the last chapter

**Cold as ice1915:** I love Sam and Quinn together too! I hope they will get back together on the show really soon!

**Ly:** Aw that means so much but I am still a Fabrevans fan so the stories won't stop coming, I just feel this story has said everything it needs to

**Fabrevansshipper:** I love your username :) and I will be updating as soon as possible with a new story that I hope you all will like

**RJRRAA:** You have made me smile every time I update. You are one of the few people who has been a constant reminder that people are actually reading what I'm writing so thank you so much

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam lies with his arms around Quinn, her cheek lightly pressed against his chest. As he breathes her watches her head go up and down with her eyes closed. The sun casts a beautiful glow on her perfect skin and even in her sleep, she looks like an angel. Sam wants to kiss her but he doesn't want to wake her up.

"Why are you looking at me?" she whispers with her eyes still closed.

Sam looks down at her, unsure if she actually said it or he's just hearing things. But Quinn opens her big beautiful eyes and smiles at him, gripper her arms tighter around him. She kisses his chest lightly. "Because you're so beautiful," he answers seriously.

She blushes and tries to hide her face, but he doesn't let her. He pulls her out of the covers and looks at her, holding her face in his hands. He bends forward and kisses the tip of her nose. She giggles and sighs. He kisses her on the lips and she grips his forearms to pull him closer. But he pulls away before he can let himself get too out of control. Last night was the best night of Sam's life ever. He was with the girl he's absolutely in love with, but he's scared if he tries too hard, she may not like that.

But Quinn wants him to keep kissing her. No night with Puck or Finn or anyone could ever compare to what she had experienced with Sam. Everything was perfect. It was obvious that they were meant for each other.

Quinn lies back down and pulls Sam on top of her. Supporting himself with his arm, he hovers over her, smiling. She reaches up and brushes a piece of his hair out of his face. "I love you so much," she says and laughs. "I feel like that's all I say these days. I love you. I love you. I love you. It's so cliché and yet I can't stop saying it." She grabs his cheek with her hand and strokes it with her thumb. "It's true though. You know that."

He bites his lip and nods. "I would hope so," he says. "Because I love you too." Sam thinks for a second and then pulls away from Quinn and sits straight up. Confused, Quinn does the same and faces him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We should have a different word for love. Something that means more, you know. What about like—infatuation, no—devotion, no that sounds weird, what about necrophilia?"

"Necrophilia is someone who has sex with dead people," Quinn says.

"Right," Sam concludes. "So we won't use that one."

Quinn giggles while she watches Sam thin in a frantic state. He looks over at her, lying by herself on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks her.

She sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Last night—everything we've been through. It seems like we didn't have it easy ever, did we?"

He shakes his head. "There was always something getting in our way, huh?" Quinn nods too, a smile no longer on her face. "But we made it through all of it. We're here—together—and we love each other more than anything in the world." Sam stands up and quickly finds his boxers on the ground. Quinn is kind of concerned with the fact that she's the only one without clothes on in the room now. Sam searches and eventually finds what he needs: his guitar. After tuning for a couple of seconds, he starts strumming and singing _She Will be Loved_ by Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

When he stops singing he walks over to Quinn and kisses her on the lips. "You're my everything, Quinn."

Her eyes open wide. "That's it! You're my everything too, Sam Evans."

And they continue where they left off last night…

**THE END**


End file.
